


Honesty

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora's had it with his unsatisfying fling and he's ready for something more. A chance at a florists shop leads him to the best decision he's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Prompt: Florist Shop  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by Vidoll, Dead by Sunrise, and 9GOATS BLACK OUT

Tora rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and pushing a hand through his hair. For once, he was glad that there was a lack of light in the room as the look on his face would have given everything away in a heartbeat if the man beside him could have seen him. He'd been seeing the same guy for over a year now, though not really dating him. It was a twisted sort of relationship, honestly. They never did anything that a normal couple would do: no dates or dinners or even any texting unless it was sexually related. For months the guy had been contacting him whenever he was hard up and horny and whenever Tora was in the area, he generally went.

At first it had been great: just someone to fuck and never think about outside of such a respect. But as time had dragged on, he'd realized that there was just something lacking in the whole thing, that he actually wanted the relationship aspect involved as well. And now... well now the sex had turned into something awful. No matter how many times Tora tried to manipulate the situation into something that would please him, it seemed that his feelings on the matter were ignored. When they'd first gotten together, the agreement had been to switch it up often enough to keep them both satisfied. But in practice, most of the time Tora was the one taking it and it was getting to the point where it was so quick he couldn't even get anything out of it that way either. Like tonight... the guy had asked him to come over and the moment that he'd gotten his shoes and jacket off, he'd been herded into the bedroom where there'd been a really brief fumble session, followed by the world's least coordinated sex. The prep had amounted to lube being slathered on and then from the time of it starting to full end, it was barely even ten minutes, only half of that spent with the guy's dick inside him.

In all honesty, Tora wasn't even hard. He was horny, though not at all from this. He'd been riled up all week for a variety of reasons, but this was certainly not one of them. He gave it a few minutes while he thought things out until the guy passed out, snoring beside him, and then pushed himself up off the bed. Rolling his eyes, he went to the bathroom and quietly washed up. Following the trail of clothing back to the living room, he put it all on and made sure he had everything and was leaving nothing behind. He wrote a brief note and left it on the bathroom mirror.

 _This is the last time I'm coming over. Sorry, but I've honestly lost interest. - T_ He stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out if he was being overly rude or not, finally deciding that not even touching his dick the past three times he'd been here was what was _really_ rude and that nothing he did could amount to that sort of disrespect for one's partner. He flicked off the light and went back to the entry way, shoving his feet in his shoes and yanking on his jacket before slipping out, making sure to lock the door behind himself.

Nearly an hour later, he found himself paused outside a small flower shop. With a sigh, he stepped inside and moved through the rows of various smelling flowers, glad he wasn't allergic, given how very many plants were in here. Stepping over to a small bucket of violet-colored flowers, he picked up a single stem. The older woman manning the shop came down the aisle toward him, a smile on her lips as she regarded the flower he'd chosen. "Do you know what they are?"

Tora shook his head, glancing at her and giving her an imploring look.

"Lunaria." She reached for another stem of them and held them up. "They're known as the flower of honesty."

Something inside him gave a pang and he closed his eyes for a moment. Honesty... Nao meant honesty in a lot of cases, too. He pushed one hair through his own purple hair and then nodded to her. "I'll take a bunch... however they're usually arranged."

She took the stem he was holding as well as the one she'd picked up and selected a third. Passing by a few larger leafy greens, she picked out a few and then headed to the register, carefully laying them out and selecting a dark blue tissue paper wrapping. 

Tora followed her up and then lightly touched the spool of black ribbon. "This one for ribbon please."

Once she was done, she handed over the bunch of flowers and he handed her back the cash to cover it. He dropped the change into a fund for local school improvement and then headed out the door, more determined than ever to put his plan into action. He'd waited too long, denied certain things for years, and it was well past time he was at least truthful about it. He'd lay it all out on the table and then if Nao turned him down... well, then he did.

Less than twenty minutes found him in front of Nao's door, his finger pressing the little bell before he could back out. He stood there, an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the door and waited. How did he even start this out? What if Nao got angry with him instead of just turned him down? He didn't have much longer to think about it than that, the door opening and the drummer smiling at him before he stepped back and waved him in. "Come on in."

Tora stepped into the foyer and waited on the door to be shut. Once it was and Nao was turned toward him, he held out the flowers, a shielded sort of look on his face. "For you."

Nao reached out, taking the flowers from him and then giving him a curious look, though he did sniff them lightly before motioning Tora after him and moving into the kitchen where he found a vase and added water, unwrapping the flowers and sticking them in. He leaned back against the counter, watching as Tora rounded the corner, his own hands idly playing with the ribbon from the wrapping. "What's the occasion?"

Tora settled with his back to the island in front of Nao, his hands on the slick surface as he gathered up his nerves. "Sort of took those as a sign I guess... they mean honesty apparently." He almost growled at himself, realizing how hard he was backpedaling with the guesses and maybes in his sentences. Taking in a steadying breath, he met Nao's eyes and then plunged forward. "So I decided I needed to be honest... with you."

Nao looked genuinely worried, his hands stopping the twisting of the ribbon as he studied Tora. "Tell me you're not leaving the band."

"What?" The bassist looked shocked and then shook his head. "No. Never." He breathed out a laugh, realizing how much less horrifying this was in comparison to that. A certain ease settled over him. His tongue slid out over his lips as he found his words and took a firm hold on them this time. "Thing is, I've always had a bit of an attraction to you..." he breathed out a laugh. "Okay, a bit would be understating it. And over the years I've gotten to a point where I really care about you, too. And it's more than what I should be feeling for the leader of our band." He looked back at Nao's face, finding none of the range of emotions he'd expected. There wasn't an ounce of shock or disbelief, no disgust or anger. The other just looked utterly calm, as if Tora had just told him he liked beef or something of that ilk.

When no words were forthcoming, Tora just plunged onward. If he was going for honest, then he'd just go all in. "I've been sleeping with this guy on and off... and it's bad. Like not bad for me or anything, but... ah hell, he sucks at sex, at giving a damn about anyone but himself, and frankly... I tapped out." He sniffed a bit, pushing a hand through his hair and then letting it fall back into place. "It's never been anything more than just sex, no emotions, nothing else. And that's gotten to me, you know?" He didn't really leave time for an answer. "But I think more than that, it's got a lot to do with the fact that no matter who I'm with, it's not really them I'm thinking about." His eyes flicked back up to Nao's own and he just pursed his lips. The meaning was there, but hell if he was going to outright say he fucked other people thinking of Nao instead.

The drummer pushed away from the counter and moved to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of sparkling water. He handed one over to Tora and then cracked the other open, taking a long drink from it before putting it on the counter. "So you came here to tell me you think about me while you're fucking other people... and that you have feelings for me... that about right?" It was blunt and nearly rude coming from a man who usually danced around things, though his tone of voice told he wasn't trying to actually be mean about it. 

"Yeah... about."

Nao nodded a few times. "Okay, well... living room is more comfortable." He skirted past Tora, picking up his drink again and then wandered into the main room, settling on the futon he kept in the area, drawing his legs up and leaning one arm on his knee. "Did you honestly come here to tell me all of those things or are you just looking for sex that actually gets you off?"

Tora settled himself across from Nao on the futon and then shook his head. "I don't expect anything out of this honestly. I just walked into that shop for some reason and those were the only flowers I touched. When the girl told me what they meant... I just took it for what it was." He shrugged. "If you hate me now because of it, then I guess that's what the world wanted to shove at me. But either way, I needed it off my chest."

"So... why'd you tell me about the guy you've been screwing around with? I'm a little lost how that mattered." Nao lifted the bottle of his lips, taking another long drink and then relaxing again.

"Because I was with him tonight... and I feel like it'd be an asshole move to not tell you if you were... on board at all." He gave him a look that clearly told he didn't expect him to be on board and actually found the thought to be ridiculous. "Look, I know this is out of nowhere and I'll completely understand if you want me out of your house after all of that. But," he shrugged again, not having any idea where he was going with that.

"I'm not kicking you out and I'm not angry." Nao regarded him for a few moments before putting his bottle down on the small table to the side of the futon and then settled back, both feet propped up in front of him. "I don't know what to tell you. I mean, I find you attractive, but I think we both probably want... too similar of things out of the whole thing... and last time I checked, that doesn't work so well for two guys."

"Meaning..." Tora led him, knowing he was talking about sex but wanting to hear it from the other rather than assuming.

"We're both bottoms." Nao stated it without any sort of dancing around and there was no trepidation or anything in his voice when he said it.

"What?" Tora held up a finger. "Wait a second... how did you get that I'm... on that side?"

Nao raised his eyebrows and then shook his head. "You said he didn't care about anything but his own pleasure, basically... and that generally indicates that that person is the one doing the fucking, not being fucked. Otherwise, wouldn't you just satisfy yourself after they got what they wanted?"

For a moment, Tora gaped at Nao before shaking his head and letting out a laugh. "Okay, so in that case, yes, he was fucking me. But the arrangement was supposed to be a bit more two-sided than that. See, I'm usually more into ah... being the aggressor. But I do switch it up sometimes." He jerked his thumb toward the door. "But that asshole stopped letting it be a sometimes sort of thing. Not to mention the fact that he made no effort to even get me off in the end."

A look of amusement slid over Nao's features before he just nodded and settled. "Well... then we're on the same page. I can maybe... try doing the other way once in a while if you really need me to. But, you know," he smirked a bit, "my forte is usually on the down-low." He laughed at the silly way of saying it and then studied Tora's face. "You still riled up from being with him and not getting off?"

Tora breathed out a quiet laugh. "Please... he didn't even manage to rile me up."

"Now that's bad." There were a few seconds of nothing and then, "Fine... I'm willing to give it a go. Just a few notes. I don't share lovers. None of this someone on the side bullshit that a lot of rockstars play at, not for either of us. I require the dating aspect because I'll be damned if I'm going to get into a relationship that's all work and sex and nothing else. And you forget my birthday, I'll punch you in the face."

Tora bit out a laugh, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I mean I'm the one who remembered and reminded everyone else two weeks in advance last year." He offered the other a small smile and then murmured, "One request. We give it at least a few weeks of honest to God dating before we end up in the bedroom."

"So says the horny one." Nao grinned though. "Yeah, I'm good with that."

\---

Tora sat across the table from Nao, a small smile on his face as he watched the other finish up the rest of his bills. Once all of the papers were off to the side, Nao leaned forward, elbows on the table as he studied the other man in front of him. "So... I assume there's a reason you've been staring at me like that all day?"

A quiet laugh bubbled up from within Tora and he nodded, moving to stand up and hold out his hand to the drummer. "Yeah, you could say that."

Nao regarded him for an instant before he stood up, taking the other's hand and moving after him as he led the way down the hallway. It wasn't long before they got to the bedroom, where Tora closed the door and then leaned back against it, both hands pressed flush against the wood. He didn't say anything for a while, just waiting on Nao to do or say something himself. The drummer moved to settle on the edge of the bed, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other.

A few more minutes created a tension that Tora hadn't actually been expecting, but appreciated nonetheless. His eyes studied Nao's body, watching as his arousal mounted, his white jeans slowly tenting out with the proof of it. And his own body responded in kind, the hot flush of arousal charging through him as he watched the other. The most they'd done had been make out on the couch last week and despite all of Tora's best efforts on that occasion, the phone with their manager on the other end had been the hell that interrupted them. He'd taken it as a sign that things weren't supposed to happen just yet and had backed off, going back to the brief kisses and full-bodied hugs before they parted ways instead. But now... he was honestly too worked up to just let it all go again. All week he'd been thinking about it and how much he wanted the other.

Nao slid his hand over the bedspread, lightly tapping the fabric and offering a quiet, "Come here. Don't just stand over there staring at me and getting me all worked up."

Tora pulled out his phone, popping the battery out and dropping both halves on the dresser as he passed, his eyes flicking to Nao's pocket as he approached the bed. 

The drummer slid his hand into his pocket and held down the power button, confirming he wanted to shut it down and then leaned over to put the device on his night stand. While he was stretched over there, he opened it and pulled out a small black pouch, tossing it on the bed and then shutting the drawer. He laid back, pillowing his head on his hands and smiling up at the other, who was now looming over him. "Whatever you want... I'm all yours."

Another surge of arousal slammed through Tora at the words. Sliding one knee between Nao's legs, he moved onto the bed, his hand coming down to cup the other's erection, feeling him up through his jeans. "Holy shit," he breathed in the moment before he claimed the other's mouth with his own, kissing him roughly as he squeezed at the drummer's cock.

For his part, Nao just arched up under him, moaning into the kiss, his hands reaching for Tora's jeans and quickly opening them. The instant he had the other free of his pants, he wrapped his fingers around him, just gently stroking over his length until Tora broke the kiss and pulled back enough to get Nao's pants unfastened in turn. Together they struggled out of their clothing, helping one another until they were both entirely naked.

There was a moment in which Tora couldn't even bring himself to move, just staring at Nao's form beneath him, the other's amazingly defined biceps all the way down to the dark hair nestled at the base of his cock. Tora's fingertips slid over the velvety smooth flesh once again, trailing down over twin globes and then further until he earned himself a gasp, Nao's hips bucking up as he touched him.

A shiver ripped through Tora the instant he moved down, pressing his body against the other man's, his lips caressing the skin just under Nao's ear that he'd found the other liked to have kissed so very much. The next few minutes were spent with the pair of them simply easing further onto the bed, rolling around together as they got used to one another's bodies. Eventually Tora reached for the bag that Nao had put on the bed, grabbing it and pulling it down to extract the lube from it.

A few minutes' worth of prepping and Nao was writhing on the bed beneath him, issuing little whimpering gasps every few seconds and bucking against his fingers in the most delicately needy of ways.

Tora situated himself between the other's legs, rolling the condom over his length and then shifting down to push into his body with a quiet groan. He moved over Nao, sliding one arm around the other's shoulder, bracing himself with his elbow against the bed as he began to thrust. Together they rocked their hips, Nao's head falling back as he breathed out a quiet sigh of pleasure, his hips pushing up each time Tora entered him.

They moved as if they'd been built to work in just such a manner, the pair of them making love in tandem, even their breath synching up as they climbed higher and higher. Tora moved his hand down between them, grasping his lover's length and lightly stroking him as he kissed over his jaw and down his neck. He moved just enough to push one hand into Nao's hair, threading his fingers through it as much as he could while still using the arm as his brace for each movement.

The drummer, in turn, wrapped his legs around him and arched up into every single movement, giving him all the feedback Tora needed in the form of moans and breathless little sounds each time something really nice happened. It felt like an eternity as they came together again and again, the pair of them more in sync than either of them would have thought possible.

Finally, it was Tora who couldn't take it another moment. He shifted up on his knees a bit more and began thrusting harder into the other, grunting the effort of each movement. Nao arched and strained beneath him, only encouraging him until he was full-on pounding into him, moaning needily against his neck. "Oh my fucking God!" A few more thrusts and then he was done for, crying out quietly, his mouth pressing into Nao's shoulder as he lost it, giving a few more sharp jerks of his hips. His hand never stopped though, drawing Nao up after him until the other stiffened and let out a soft, broken cry, his release spattering across his lower abdomen and Tora's hand.

Together, the pair of them settled, breathing heavily as they both came down from their union, Tora finally pulling out and easing them onto their sides, discarding the condom before he pulled Nao closer to him. He kissed him a few times and then bit his lower lip, peering at the other for a few moments. "Is there anything you need?"

Nao breathed out a laugh, reaching to tuck some of Tora's purple hair behind his ear. "I have everything I need right here."

**The End**


End file.
